Property owners, installers, builders, and insurance claim representatives have long been frustrated with the expense and difficulty of onsite analysis for product replacement and/or new installation. The expense and difficulty is particularly acute for building materials used in the construction trades, such as flooring, carpet, siding, roofing, etc. because of a desire to match or find similar like, kind or quality from diverse types and varieties of products. Replacement typically requires that someone collect samples at a client site and send those samples to a lab for analysis. During this evaluation, a client must wait for results. Thus, there is a need in the art for a more efficient approach for performing insurance claims adjustments involving building materials.